User blog:XD1/86th Oscars - Nominations Announced!
BEVERLY HILLS, CA — Actor Chris Hemsworth and Academy President Cheryl Boone Isaacs announced the nominations for the 86th Academy Awards® today. Hemsworth and Boone Isaacs announced the nominees at a 5:38 a.m. PT live news conference attended by more than 400 international media representatives. For a complete list of nominees, visit the official Academy Awards website, www.oscar.com. Academy members from each of the branches vote to determine the nominees in their respective categories – actors nominate actors, film editors nominate film editors, etc. In the Animated Feature Film and Foreign Language Film categories, nominees are selected by a vote of multi-branch screening committees. All voting members are eligible to select the Best Picture nominees. Official screenings of all motion pictures with one or more nominations will begin for members on Saturday, January 25, at the Academy's Samuel Goldwyn Theater. Screenings also will be held at the Academy’s Linwood Dunn Theater in Hollywood and in London, New York and the San Francisco Bay Area. Active members of the Academy are eligible to vote for the winners in all categories. Academy Awards for outstanding film achievements of 2013 will be presented on Oscar® Sunday, March 2, 2014, at the Dolby Theatre® at Hollywood & Highland Center® and televised live on the ABC Television Network. The Oscars, produced by Craig Zadan and Neil Meron, also will be televised live in more than 225 countries and territories worldwide. __TOC__ ---- Nominations for the 86th Academy Awards ---- Performance by an actor in a leading role :Christian Bale in “American Hustle” :Bruce Dern in “Nebraska” :Leonardo DiCaprio in “The Wolf of Wall Street” :Chiwetel Ejiofor in “12 Years a Slave” :Matthew McConaughey in “Dallas Buyers Club” Performance by an actor in a supporting role :Barkhad Abdi in “Captain Phillips” :Bradley Cooper in “American Hustle” :Michael Fassbender in “12 Years a Slave” :Jonah Hill in “The Wolf of Wall Street” :Jared Leto in “Dallas Buyers Club” Performance by an actress in a leading role :Amy Adams in “American Hustle” :Cate Blanchett in “Blue Jasmine” :Sandra Bullock in “Gravity” :Judi Dench in “Philomena” :Meryl Streep in “August: Osage County” Performance by an actress in a supporting role :Sally Hawkins in “Blue Jasmine” :Jennifer Lawrence in “American Hustle” :Lupita Nyong’o in “12 Years a Slave” :Julia Roberts in “August: Osage County” :June Squibb in “Nebraska” Best animated feature film of the year :“The Croods” Chris Sanders, Kirk DeMicco and Kristine Belson :“Despicable Me 2” Chris Renaud, Pierre Coffin and Chris Meledandri :“Ernest & Celestine” Benjamin Renner and Didier Brunner :“Frozen” Chris Buck, Jennifer Lee and Peter Del Vecho :“The Wind Rises” Hayao Miyazaki and Toshio Suzuki Achievement in cinematography :“The Grandmaster” Philippe Le Sourd :“Gravity” Emmanuel Lubezki :“Inside Llewyn Davis” Bruno Delbonnel :“Nebraska” Phedon Papamichael :“Prisoners” Roger A. Deakins Achievement in costume design :“American Hustle” Michael Wilkinson :“The Grandmaster” William Chang Suk Ping :“The Great Gatsby” Catherine Martin :“The Invisible Woman” Michael O’Connor :“12 Years a Slave” Patricia Norris Achievement in directing :“American Hustle” David O. Russell :“Gravity” Alfonso Cuarón :“Nebraska” Alexander Payne :“12 Years a Slave” Steve McQueen :“The Wolf of Wall Street” Martin Scorsese Best documentary feature :“The Act of Killing”Joshua Oppenheimer and Signe Byrge Sørensen :“Cutie and the Boxer” Zachary Heinzerling and Lydia Dean Pilcher :“Dirty Wars” Richard Rowley and Jeremy Scahill :“The Square” Jehane Noujaim and Karim Amer :“20 Feet from Stardom” Nominees to be determined Best documentary short subject :“CaveDigger” Jeffrey Karoff :“Facing Fear” Jason Cohen :“Karama Has No Walls” Sara Ishaq :“The Lady in Number 6: Music Saved My Life” Malcolm Clarke and Nicholas Reed :“Prison Terminal: The Last Days of Private Jack Hall” Edgar Barens Achievement in film editing :“American Hustle” Jay Cassidy, Crispin Struthers and Alan Baumgarten :“Captain Phillips[[” Christopher Rouse :“Dallas Buyers Club” John Mac McMurphy and Martin Pensa :“[[Gravity” Alfonso Cuarón and Mark Sanger :“12 Years a Slave” Joe Walker Best foreign language film of the year :“The Broken Circle Breakdown” Belgium :“The Great Beauty” Italy :“The Hunt” Denmark :“The Missing Picture” Cambodia :“Omar” Palestine Achievement in makeup and hairstyling :“Dallas Buyers Club” Adruitha Lee and Robin Mathews :“Jackass Presents: Bad Grandpa” Stephen Prouty :“The Lone Ranger” Joel Harlow and Gloria Pasqua-Casny Achievement in music written for motion pictures (Original score) :“The Book Thief” John Williams :“Gravity” Steven Price :“Her” William Butler and Owen Pallett :“Philomena” Alexandre Desplat :“Saving Mr. Banks” Thomas Newman Achievement in music written for motion pictures (Original song) :“Alone Yet Not Alone” from “Alone Yet Not Alone” (Music by Bruce Broughton; Lyrics by Dennis Spiegel) :“Happy” from “Despicable Me 2” (Music and Lyrics by Pharrell Williams) :“Let It Go” from “Frozen” (Music and Lyrics by Kristen Anderson-Lopez and Robert Lopez) :“The Moon Song” from “Her” (Music by Karen O; Lyrics by Karen O and Spike Jonze) :“Ordinary Love” from “Mandela: Long Walk to Freedom” (Music by Paul Hewson, Dave Evans, Adam Clayton and Larry Mullen; Lyrics by Paul Hewson) Best motion picture of the year :“American Hustle” Charles Roven, Richard Suckle, Megan Ellison and Jonathan Gordon, Producers :“Captain Phillips” Scott Rudin, Dana Brunetti and Michael De Luca, Producers :“Dallas Buyers Club” Robbie Brenner and Rachel Winter, Producers :“Gravity” Alfonso Cuarón and David Heyman, Producers :“Her” Megan Ellison, Spike Jonze and Vincent Landay, Producers :“Nebraska” Albert Berger and Ron Yerxa, Producers :“Philomena” Gabrielle Tana, Steve Coogan and Tracey Seaward, Producers :“12 Years a Slave” Brad Pitt, Dede Gardner, Jeremy Kleiner, Steve McQueen and Anthony Katagas, Producers :“The Wolf of Wall Street” Nominees to be determined Achievement in production design :“American Hustle” Production Design: Judy Becker; Set Decoration: Heather Loeffler :“Gravity” Production Design: Andy Nicholson; Set Decoration: Rosie Goodwin and Joanne Woollard :“The Great Gatsby” Production Design: Catherine Martin; Set Decoration: Beverley Dunn :“Her” Production Design: K.K. Barrett; Set Decoration: Gene Serdena :“12 Years a Slave” Production Design: Adam Stockhausen; Set Decoration: Alice Baker Best animated short film :“Feral” Daniel Sousa and Dan Golden :“Get a Horse!” Lauren MacMullan and Dorothy McKim :“Mr. Hublot” Laurent Witz and Alexandre Espigares :“Possessions” Shuhei Morita :“Room on the Broom” Max Lang and Jan Lachauer Best live action short film :“Aquel No Era Yo (That Wasn’t Me)” Esteban Crespo :“Avant Que De Tout Perdre (Just before Losing Everything)” Xavier Legrand and Alexandre Gavras :“Helium” Anders Walter and Kim Magnusson :“Pitääkö Mun Kaikki Hoitaa? (Do I Have to Take Care of Everything?)” Selma Vilhunen and Kirsikka Saari :“The Voorman Problem” Mark Gill and Baldwin Li Achievement in sound editing :“All Is Lost” Steve Boeddeker and Richard Hymns :“Captain Phillips” Oliver Tarney :“Gravity” Glenn Freemantle :“The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug” Brent Burge :“Lone Survivor” Wylie Stateman Achievement in sound mixing :“Captain Phillips” Chris Burdon, Mark Taylor, Mike Prestwood Smith and Chris Munro :“Gravity” Skip Lievsay, Niv Adiri, Christopher Benstead and Chris Munro :“The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug” Christopher Boyes, Michael Hedges, Michael Semanick and Tony Johnson :“Inside Llewyn Davis” Skip Lievsay, Greg Orloff and Peter F. Kurland :“Lone Survivor” Andy Koyama, Beau Borders and David Brownlow Achievement in visual effects :“Gravity” Tim Webber, Chris Lawrence, Dave Shirk and Neil Corbould :“The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug” Joe Letteri, Eric Saindon, David Clayton and Eric Reynolds :“Iron Man 3” Christopher Townsend, Guy Williams, Erik Nash and Dan Sudick :“The Lone Ranger” Tim Alexander, Gary Brozenich, Edson Williams and John Frazier :“Star Trek Into Darkness” Roger Guyett, Patrick Tubach, Ben Grossmann and Burt Dalton Adapted screenplay :“Before Midnight” Written by Richard Linklater, Julie Delpy, Ethan Hawke :“Captain Phillips” Screenplay by Billy Ray :“Philomena” Screenplay by Steve Coogan and Jeff Pope :“12 Years a Slave” Screenplay by John Ridley :“The Wolf of Wall Street” Screenplay by Terence Winter Original screenplay :“American Hustle” Written by Eric Warren Singer and David O. Russell :“Blue Jasmine” Written by Woody Allen :“Dallas Buyers Club” Written by Craig Borten & Melisa Wallack :“Her” Written by Spike Jonze :“Nebraska” Written by Bob Nelson Category:Blog posts